ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
A Case Of the Munchies
It's Springtime in Mt. Zen! Birds are singing, flowers are blooming and the Yaksa are ... Wha? YAKSA? (Ruuuuummmmbblllllle...) It's a new Crackdown Event! This time-limited Crackdown Event is a chance to join those rare new clans! You can also ace the event to snag special gear for each clan. Clan and Gear Available During the Event Asta Clan Parvani Clan Windcave Clan Take down Event Bosses and get Clan Gear! Encounter event bosses by going on missions during the event. You'll get points and gear by taking down bosses! Rack up points and you can trade them in for clan gear too. Don't expect to take down an event boss in a single battle. You can encounter the same boss again and again if the clock is still running, so keep taking the fight to the boss! Minions Boss Be ready for the Raid Boss! An extra powerful raid boss will show up during certain times. This one's far too powerful for a one-on-one, so you'll have to team up with other ninjas. Victory means a shot at a huge number of points! Gear up by taking down the event bosses, and throw everything you've got at the raid boss. Experience New and Improved Ninja Battles! The battle system has evolved, and it's being unleashed with this event! The battles are faster-paced, and, you'll be able to inflict multiple damage back-to-back. In addition, you can now see any existing edge for a gear item in easy-to parse numbers. The foe movements also have better range, so expect some eye-catching attacks. Take the fight to the Yaksa in a whole new way! *The battle system will be available for event boss battles only, at least for this event. Regular and Clan Gear The gear available through this event are especially effective against an event boss. Check the "Event edge" box in the profile screen and hit Auto-slot to automatically select the best gear for this event. Make sure to try it out once you aquire new gear. You'll have to join a clan before equipping its clan gear. Clans can be aquired by clearing challenges. Get Rare Gear by Taking Down a Super Boss in 1 Go If you run into a superboss, consider it your big break! An SP-boss may just drop a gear. Gear available from the Super Boss *Fistful of Might *Scoop of riches* *Prajna Blade *Red Ogre Helmet *Eyes of Argus** (Clan Gear) *Windcave helm** (Clan Gear) *Parvani Tail** (Clan Gear) *Note this is only an example. Players have already received other gear from the Super Boss such as the Crane & Pine Charm Battling the Raid Boss The raid boss' appearence is limited to specific windows during the event. The info screen will alert you to these, so keep an eye out and get your gear in order. During these raids, you'll encounter the raid boss the same way you encounter event bosses - by doing missions. Use Battle Turns to Attack! Once you encounter a raid boss, you can start a battle through challenges. Battling the raid boss uses up battle turns, but you'll be able to choose whether to use 1 battle turn or 3. using 3 means you'll inflict big damage! MVP The raid boss has major HP, so work with other ninjas and hammer away! The more damage you inflict, the better a reward you'll receive when the raid boss finally goes down. The player who inflicts the most damage on the raid boss in a battle is recognized as the MVP, whether the raid boss has been defeated or not. The player who is MVP at the end of a successful crackdown will receive more reward than usual. +5 Dragon Ore +1500 Points (Note: as this description implies, if you do not kill the Raid Boss with your group of Ninja's, though you will be considered an MVP (perhaps relevant to future time challenges), you will not get the MVP reward.) Tips and Tricks * Save the Sandstills for either golden Yaksa or the raid boss (you can use it in a raid). You are likely to get silver or gold equipment if you kill the Golden Yaksa in one battle. However, you may want to wait until you are at a higher stage, as the types of equipment you can get from Golden Yaksa will get better the higher stage you are. * When you don't have a currently open Raid boss, discipline for saving your stamina until you have 3 battle turns later in the raid is helpful for getting a 3 battle turn attack that is more likely to give you MVP status. Note if you are doing this try to remember the end time of the Raid boss (The current raid boss ends at 6 PST today). * When Raids are announced it may be a good idea to save gaining a level for use during a raid depending on the timing. That way you can use your battle turns, level and use them again in the raid! * Use the auto-slot mechanism to find the best gear. Most gear so far is only X2 as powerful in this event, so if you have very good gear already event gear may not be better. * I'm not sure what the determining factor is (maybe 4 * clan gear found in the event), but some event gear is 5x as powerful during the event instead of 2x as powerful. The first example seen of this is the asta helm ** which is a 4 star rarity. Other non-clan 4 star gear seems to only be 2x as powerful. ** Check info for Raid Recon: Event-Edge Gear. Explains that depending on the Star level and the Clan it comes from it gets either x.2.0, x5.0 or x10.0. Picture soon. (for Asta gear, 3 star gear gets you X2, 4 star gear gets you x5. For Parvani, 3 star gear gets you x5, based on the pattern for Asta, 4 or 5 star gear for Parvani may get you 10x, we will have to confirm. 4 star non-clan gear gets 2x. Unknown what 5 star non-clan gear gets you. 3x rarity Windcave gets you 8x. * How do you get the Asta clan in event? ** You get it for taking down a Golden Yaksa in one round. ( Asta Clan + Asta Helm **) * When you have finished the final stage that is "ready" and are waiting on the next stage to be opened do the pawns you kill count towards the next stage? ** Not in past events or in this event. (Tested) * What has been the lag time for adding additional stages in the past? ** Usually the next day, in some cases though it has been 2 days * Do you need to save stamina in preparation for raid battles, or just battle turns? ** Yes, you need stamina to initially find the raid boss. (I got a raid boss without stamina, Can someone confirm and edit?... After you find the raid boss in a mission (using stamina) he goes to your time challenge and you no longer need to use stamina to fight him, however the intial meeting should need stamina unless there is a scenario where you have no stamina left, attempt to move, and the raid boss icon appears in the mission.) * Does being the MVP of a raid battle give you items or just points? ** MVP gives +5 Dragon Ore and +1500 Pts. (only when your group kills the Raid boss) * Can you meet the raid boss subsequent times to his initial defeat through going through the mission? ** Yes, you can encounter the raid boss more than once. Raid bosses get stronger the more you encounter (or possibly the longer the raid event goes on, unconfirmed). Once you get the Raid Boss I recommend keeping your energy until it is done. Unless you are close to lvl up to get more stamina. That way you can possible get the Raid boss again after. * Do outfits change for pawns and bosses? ** Yes, as you move through the stages the outfits may change. Known changes include a transition from a black clothed Naginata Yaksa to a white clothed one, and a red Sword Yaksa to a Yellow one. Tips and tricks requests (If you know the answer please remove the request and add the answer to the tips and tricks) * Does having better gear have any effect on the damage dealt to Golden Yaksa? Does luck have any effect? - Just theory about luck so I'm not adding to tips and tricks, but I have observed that not only are crits slightly more likely with luck, but oppurtunities to hit in battle happen more often, so it is quite possible that luck would have a huge effect on beating the golden yaksa - personally I usually only need to hit him once or twice more if I don't get him in the first round. So more oppurtunities to hit would = a win for me, especially since you mostly do only 1 damage to him anyway. I'll test. I haven't noted a positive difference with my luck equipment, however it may be because using my luck equipment significantly lowers my attack. -NJH * Does doing completed give you event boss or must you do new missions? The Most recent mission line or the line of missions before then. Please look at the tips and tricks section, the question is already answered. Links to Other Pages *'Home' *'Clans' *'Equipment' *'Referral codes' Category:Events Category:Crackdown